Marry Your Daughter
by Ms.oLaLa
Summary: Natsu and the other guild members were going to vacation to Acalypha. In Acalypha, Natsu met and fall in love with Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of the richest person in Acalypha. Inspired by song : Marry Your Daughter by Brian McKnight.
1. The Meeting

**Hi everyone, this is my very first fanfiction.**

**English is not my primary language, so i am really sorry if there are a wrong grammar, spelling, etc. And please tell me if you see any mistakes so i can fix it as soon as possible.**

**Hope you enjoyed this boring fic :p**

**Marry Your Daughter**

"Geez.. it's so boring here, can't we just going to somewhere to celebrate our victory in  
Grand Magic Games ? Come on.. we worth for it" sighed the pink haired mage as he put his head on the bar table.

"Shut up flame head ! You complain too much" said a familiar voice which belong to Gray Fullbuster..

"Whatcha problem, pervert ? Wanna fight ?" said Natsu angrily to his forever enemy nakama.

"You're so noisy, you know pinky..!" Gray started stripped his shirt down.

"And you're so pervert, princess" growled Natsu.

"SHUT UUUPPP !"

Everyone in the guild stopped their activities when they heard that voice.

"In the order to celebrate our victory on GMG last week, I think it's worth if all of us get some vacation" said Makarov , the master of Fairy Tail guild.

"Wohoooo! Is that mean we're going to somewhere ? Where we going ? It's just like a dream comes true ! Wohooo..yeeaaahhhh!" cheer Natsu.

"Quiet Natsu ! Let master finish his words" said Erza Scarlet, the strongest S-class mage in this guild.

"We are going to Acalypha" said Makarov with a big smile.

"Whaaattt…master but I think we will going to the beach or camping or somewhere, why Acalypha?" sighed Macao.

"Because..they have a good job there ! hehe" Makarov showed an evilly grin and showed the mission paper to the guild members. "The mission was coming from the mayor of Acalypha. It said that the mayor needs a band, circus, and dancer in the order to celebrate the 150th anniversary of Acalypha and the reward is 300.000 Jewels for each member".

"Oh yeaaahh! That's a great job gramps !" "I'm gonna be the richest person in the world !" yelled the guild members.

"Good! I can propose Levy after we back from this job!" cheer Droy.

"Don't dream too much you fat! I'm the one who will propose Levy" growled Jet.

"Uh..oh..Guys.." said Levy, rolled her eyes.

"Quiet you bratz ! You all better go back to your home and pack your clothes because we will leave tomorrow" said Makarov.

"AYEEE!" then the guild members started to left the guild and went back to their home.

"Oh my..this is gonna be a tiring vacation.." said Natsu as he started to went home with his nakama, Happy.

"it's okay Natsu, at least we can get the money and then we can buy fish as much as we want" said the blue flying cat.

"….."

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING

"What took you so long, Juvia ? You're late, we've been waiting for you for 2 hours" said Gray.

"Juvia is sorry Gray-sama. Juvia forget that we going to vacation today (T_T) is it time to punishment, Gray-sama ? Gray-sama can punish Juvia as much as he want" Juvia sat down on the floor.

"N-no Juvia, forget that".

"Alright now, what are we waiting for ? Lets go" yelled Macao.

"AYEEEE".

3 HOURS LATER

"Ohohohoho..welcomeeee welcomeee, welcome to Acalypha. My name is Dodon. I'm your guide here. Now everybody, please come with me, I will show you your place to stay while you guys here" said Dodon, the tour guide. He is a little fat guy who had a curly brown moustache, wore a puple shirt and black long jeans, a shiny black shoes, and a cowboy style hat.

Finally after walking in a while, all of the guild members had got to the hotel. The hotel room was very big and beautiful. It has two bed in king size and a super comfortable springbed, one big bathroom completed with bath-up and hot water, a big queen size closet, and a little kitchen in the corner.

"It's very beautiful, I hope I can stay here forever" said Wendy as she started to put her clothes on the closet. Wendy shared her room with Levy, Erza and Cana. "Yes, it is. But I think we have to leave now, Dodon waiting for us" said Erza to the younger mage. Wendy nodded.

"We all here right now, who's left ?" asked Bisca

"Nothing's left. Where is that little guy?" asked Alzack, Bisca's husband.

"Oooohhh…I-im sorry, I'm sorry fell asleep while I'm waiting for you guys, I'm sorry" said Dodon, apologizing.

"What a weird guy.."mumbled Natsu.

After a short apologize speech from Dodon, they started to walking around the city. Dodon showed them a lot of beautiful and amazing place on Acalypha, a good restaurant where they had lunch, a shopping center, museum, even the bar where they can get the best wine and whiskey in Acalypha. Until they stopped at a park, I mean a big park where they took a rest.

'Who is that girl?' thought natsu when he saw a beautiful blonde-haired girl who was playing with some kids 'she is very..beautiful' 'no, she is not beautiful, she is…amazing' "she is beautiful, right?" Natsu jumped, he was shocked.

"Dodon, what are you doing here?" asked Natsu.

"She is beautiful, right Natsu?" Natsu nodded.

"Yeah, who is she?"

"She is a daughter of the richest person in Acalypha, Jude Heartfilia. Her name is..you can ask her by yourself!" Dodon push Natsu to the place where Lucy is

"GAAAHH..!" yelled Natsu,shocked.

* * *

LUCY'S POV

Today I'm at the park, as the usual day I have. I play with the kids, tell them a fairy tale, singing and dancing with them, and many more. Until I saw a boy with a pink hair coming here with a shocked face.

"Um..sorry but you scared the kids.. Who are you ?" I asked.

"E-eh..Ooh..hmm..FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" he roared a roar full of fire from his mouth, what the heck is that boy thinking about ?! but..wait a minute ! the kids..

"That was cool pinky boy, where have you learned it ?"

"Yeah pinky, can you show me that roar again?"

"Me too ! Me too !"

"Can you teach me how to make that roar, pinky?" asked the kids to that 'strange' guy as they come closer and closer to the guy.

"I was taugh by my father, he is a fire dragon, that's why I can use the fire magic too. And by the way, my name is Natsu, Natsu Dragneel. Not pinky, understand kids ?" The kids nodded, they like him.

He was a weird pink haired boy, with a pair of black onyx coloured eyes, hot muscular body and a cute smiling face. Wait, what?! Am I just said that he was cute ? oh my God, I don't even know him.. But I can't deny but he was..a very attractive boy.

"See, the kids likes me, they not scare with me" he said with a big grin.

"Y-yeah..i'm sorry I thought you were a bad guy" I said, and I can feel my cheeks getting hot just by seeing his smile.

* * *

NATSU'S POV

I was very nervous that time, I didn't know what to say when I saw that beautiful pair of dark brown eyes looking at me. So..yeah you know.. but, I'm lucky enough that the kids likes me. It made my nervous gone a bit. See, beautiful-blonde girl, they liiiikkkeeesss me !.

"So, you're Lucy Heartfilia, right?" I asked her and tried to hide my nervous.

"Yes, I am. How do you know it?" She replied with her confused expression. She looks really cute when she was confused.

"He tell me" I said as I directing my fingers towards Dodon.

END OF POV

"Dodon, is that you ?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, I am, princess" Dodon bended.

"Where have you been, Dodon? I think my father was looking for you".

"I'm Sorry princess but I have to take the members of Fairy Tail guild while they're here" said Dodon hesitantly.

"Fairy Tail? so you're coming from Fairy Tail, ?" Lucy asked to Natsu.

"Ah..Natsu, please just call me Natsu. And, yes, I'm coming from Fairy Tail guild" Natsu said and he gave her his biggest grin which make Lucy blushing again just by seeing his smile.

"Ni..nice to meet you. I've heard so many amazing story about your guild it was a pleasure to meet you here" Lucy said.

But before Natsu could speak any words even just a one word, came a carriage "Picked up already ? isn't it too soon?" sighed Lucy

"Lucy-nee, will you come here tomorrow?" asked Jeanny, the green-haired kids

"Of course I will, I will meet you guys tomorrow here like usual" the kids nodded "And Natsu, it's really nice to meet you today, I hope we can met again next time and..would you like to tell me about your guild when we met? I'm very curious about your guild" said Lucy, gave Natsu a sweet warm smile that made Natsu felt like melted away.

"Oh..okay I will meet you again next time" smiled Natsu.

"Good! So, bye now everyone!" said Lucy as she ran to her carriage and waved her left hand.

"Who is that girl? She looks attractive" asked Laxus to Natsu

"Not your business"

"You like her, right?" teased Laxus

"N-no ! I'm not, why should I fallen in love to the girl who I just met today? It's nonsense!" said Natsu, tried to hide his blushing face

"But why do you blushing then?" teased Laxus again

"Aah! Shut up!" and then Natsu went away.

NIGHT AT THE BAR

After a pretty tiring day, all members of Fairy Tail guild went to a bar which had the best wine and whiskey in Acalypha

"Hey guys! Let's cheers for our first day in Acalypha!" cheered Cana.

"Yeah ! Cheers!" yelled the other guild members.

"And another cheers for pinky-head who just found his first love!" cheered Gray, teasing Natsu.

"Hey shut up ice-brain! Who told you that I was fall in love ?!" denied Natsu.

"Come on Natsu! We all know it already. Dodon told us!" said Levy, laughing.

"So, her name is Lucy Heartfilia, right? She has a good name and a nice body. Did she like you?" teased Happy to his blushing already nakama.

"That little-fat guy…grr" mumbled Natsu angrily to Dodon.

NIGHT AT THE HEARTFILIA RESIDENCE

"You looks very happy today, what is it, princess?" asked Marry, one of Lucy's servant.

"Uhm..i just met a new friend today, and he was coming from Fairy Tail guild" replied Lucy, smiling.

"Is he a mage?" asked Marry again.

"Yes, he is a fire mage and he said that his father was a fire-dragon, that was weird but I don't really care about it. He is a nice guy" replied Lucy, and this time she was blushing

"Sooo..the princess are in love with a dragon right now ?" teased Marry.

"What are you talking about Marry? I'm not..but..i think.."

"Is he like you too, princess?" asked Marry again before Lucy finished her words.

"I..i don't know Marry" her face was really red.

"Good luck for you then, princess. He is the luckiest boy ever" said Marry as she left Lucy's bedroom and let her took her rest.

'I wish I could met him again, tomorrow..' thought Lucy and then she fell asleep.

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING

"Wake up ! Wake up Natsu" said Lissana, waking Natsu up.

"Hnn? What is it Lissana? 5 minutes again, please.."said Natsu half wake up.

"No five minutes Natsu, you have to practise ! Natsuuuuuu!" yelled Lissana as she pulled up Natsu's blanket.

"Alright, alright I wake up now!"

"Good, the other members are waiting for you at the hall" Lissana walked to the door and got out from Natsu's room.

"Gees..so annoying" grumbled Natsu and throw himself onto his bed but suddenly he remembered about something. No..not something but someone who has a big beautiful dark brown eyes, blonde coloured hair and a sweet scent of vanilla and strawberry. Man! He was even remember her scent. 'Will I met her again today?' he thought 'Wait, she said that she will be at the park again today.. right! I will go to the park after practicing' "Alright! I'm all fired up now!"cheer Natsu.

After took a quick bath and took his favorite guitar, Natsu ran out to the hall where the other members were practicing.

"You're late, pinky!" growled Gray.

"Shut up Gray, we have to practice right now, no times to fight" said Natsu as he went to his usual position and started to strumming his guitar. Natsu was a really good singer and guitarist. He has a band called Team Natsu and the members was Natsu Dragneel as a singer, Gray Fullbuster as a bassist, Elfman Strauss as a drummer, Gajeel Redfox as a guitarist, and Happy as a manager.

"What got into Natsu? He is not like the usual" asked Gajeel to the other band members.

"Fall in love syndrome, I guess.." said Happy.

"Natsu is a real man!" yelled Elfman.

"Shut up you guys, let's start this stupid practise and make it quick and Elfman, of course I'm a man" said Natsu, and the others just nodded weakly.

* * *

AFTER PRACTISE

"Good ! we finished early today, good job, guys!" cheer Natsu.

"What is it Salamander? You're not like the usual" asked Gajeel who was still curious.

"Nope, but I have to go now. Happy, wanna come?".

Happy shook his head "Sorry Natsu, i really want but I have to help Wendy and Charle".

"It's fine, alright bye then !" Natsu ran out the door.

Natsu was at the park, looking for his favorite blonde-haired girl but he found nothing 'she's not coming today?' he thought as he started to walking home disapointedly. But he stopped by some kids.

"Hey Natsu, you remember us?" asked one of them, a little boy who has a black hair.

"You all are the kids from yesterday, right ? where's Lucy?" asked Natsu.

"Yep! And I don't know where Lucy-nee is I think she won't come today" replied the kids, sadly and they started to cry.

"Uh-oh..not crying, kids. Maybe she just late, don't worry she'll be coming" said Natsu, tried to calm the children.

"Hey, how if we singing a song while we waiting for Lucy?" asked Natsu to the kids.

"Good idea Natsu-nii ! we love singing!".

"Good then!" Natsu started strumming his guitar and singing with the kids.

_This little light of mine,  
I'm gonna let it shine  
This little light of mine,_

_I'm gonna let it shine  
Let it shine, let it shine, let it shine._

_(Hide it under a bushel)  
Hide it under a bushel? No!  
I'm gonna let it shine  
_

_Hide it under a bushel? No!  
I'm gonna let it shine  
Hide it under a bushel? No!  
I'm gonna let it shine  
Let it shine, let it shine, let it shine._

* * *

LUCY'S POV

'Huh? What time is it?' I thought as I looking at the clock and.. "WHAAATTT?! It is 10 AM already ? Oh my God I was late !" I yelled.

"Good morning, princess." Greeted Marry as she walked into my room.

"Marry, why don't you wake me up?" I asked.

"I'd woke you up in three times this morning, princess" she gave me her warm smile.

"Three times?!"

"Yes, princess, three times but you didn't woke up yet so I let you sleep again because I think you were too tired. Did you have a nice dream, princess?" Marry smiled.

'why do she asked me like that ? that's not like the usual. Wait..am I talking while I was slept?'

"You were talking while you were sleeping, princess" Marry said.

"Whaaa..-"

"And you were talking about-"

"O..okay Marry you can go out from my room now, I have to taking a bath" I cut off her words because I knew what would she said.

"As your wish, princess and I just wanna say this morning you were talking about spaghetti while you were sleeping, so I ask Cheffy to made a spaghetti for you breakfast" she said, smiling and I just nodded helpless I thought she would said that I was talking about Natsu while I was sleeping because, yeah it's weird but I was dreaming about Natsu last night.

"Pheww….." I sighed and then I ran into my bathroom and took a quick bath, went to the kitchen, ate my breakfast rushly, and ran out to the park.

-End of POV-

* * *

AT THE PARK

"You guys have a nice voice" said Natsu to the kids, gave them a warm smile.

"Thank you Natsu-nii, Lucy-nee taught us" replied Jason.

"Really?"

"Yes, she is. Oh, look! She is coming!" said Jason as he saw the blonde-haired girl running towards them.

"Minnaaaa!" cried Lucy.

"I-I'm sorry..i am l-late" she said. She was panting that time because she had ran from her house to the park.

"Where's your carriage Lucy-nee?"

"Lucy-nee you look tired" said the twin, ricky and ricko.

"Here, drink it" said Natsu as he gave Lucy a can of juice.

"And I also bought it for you guys too" Natsu gave a can of juice for each kids. He had bought that juices when he saw Lucy came.

"Ah, thank you Natsu" Lucy said, smiling hesitantly.

"Say what, kids?" asked Lucy.

"Thank you, Natsu-nii" they said together.

"Anytime" replied Natsu, started to drank his juice.

"Sooo..what's bring you here, Natsu?" asked Lucy.

"Oh..i just..i-I was boring and so..yeah I decided to come here and play with the kids" said Natsu. He didn't want to tell Lucy the real reason because he was embrassed.

"Oh..thanks Natsu, what do you guys have done? Are you all happy, kids?" asked Lucy to the kids.

"Yes, we're happy with Natsu-nii. We was singing while you're not around you miss the best part, Lucy-nee" said Marco, happily and Lucy just smiled.

After the kids finished with their juices they ran to play at the sandbox and left Lucy and Natsu alone.

"So, Lucy what makes you late?" asked Natsu.

"I was oversleep. My servant said she had woken me up at three times but I hadn't woke up"

"Lucy..i swear you are beautiful but I can't believe that you sleep like a pig" said Natsu teasingly.

"Yeah..this is embrassing" said Lucy.

"But, I don't care..i sleep like a pig too and I think I'm worse than you" said Natsu, patted Lucy's head and made her blushing.

"N-Natsu.." called Lucy.

"What is it?".

"Tell me about your guild" she said and gave him a cute smile.

"Uh..okay" and then Natsu started to tell Lucy all about Fairy Tail, about the guild members, their habits, about the mission and many more.

"So..that's it" Natsu ended his story.

"That's was really interesting, you're so lucky to have them Natsu" said Lucy.

"I am" replied Natsu,grinned.

"You know..I always wishing that I could join with a guild and being a great mage, having such a good friends, and a great life".

"Why Lucy? Why do you wishing for such a thing? You have a good life, don't you?" asked Natsu.

"It's not like what you see, Natsu" Lucy shrugged her shoulder.

"Tell me about your life then.."

"Ah..wel, my mother was dead since I was 10 years old and blablablablabla….well, that's it" said Lucy.

"What kind of mage did your mother used?"

"She was a celestial mage and when she died, she gave me her keys"

"So, you're a mage too ?" asked Natsu curiously .

"I was, but my father never want me to be a mage" said Lucy, sadly.

"Why?"

"He wanted me to carry on his business" Lucy bowed her head.

Natsu is about to talk but the kids came back.

"Lucy-nee, Natsu-nii I think it's time to go home" said Ricky.

"Our mother had picked us up" said Ricko.

"Oh..you're right. Good bye then" said Lucy, waved her hand to the kids.

"Bye Lucy-nee, Natsu-nii" said the kids.

"Bye kids! See you tomorrow" said Natsu, waved his hand too.

"Tomorrow..will you come again tomorrow?"asked Lucy.

"Of course I will, I will come tomorrow after I finished my practise, okay?" Lucy nodded.

"Right ! I will take you home now" Natsu said, grinned

"Will you?" asked Lucy.

"Of course, it's not good for a woman like you to walk alone at night" Lucy Nodded.

After walking a while, Natsu and Lucy had finally arrived at Lucy's house "Woaah..this is a big house" said Natsu, bewitched.

"Come and play to my house next time" Natsu nodded.

"Good night, princess" Natsu said as he walked and waved his hand to Lucy.

"Bye..dragon" Lucy smiled.


	2. The confession

NIGHT AT HOTEL

"Natsuuuuuuuuu.." called Happy.

"Oh, hi buddy, what's up?" Natsu said and gave happy a hug.

"Natsu, where have you been?" asked Happy.

"From the park, why?".

"We have a good news for you" Said Gajeel who was sitting on the chouch.

"Reall? What is it, iron man?"

"We are invited for lunch at Heartfilia residence tomorrow"

"Lucy's house? Oh great!" yelled Natsu.

"Yeah, you are happy now, flame-head. Let's go to sleep then, we gonna have a big day tomorrow" said Gray.

"AYE!".

MORNING-

"Hey guys, wake up! Wake up ! YO GUYS! I SAID WAKE UP!" yelled Natsu.

"What is it Natsu? You're so noisy" moaned Happy.

"A great man didn't wake up this morning! It's still at 6! Natsu, you're not a man!" growled Elfman.

"But, don't you guys remember? We are going to Lucy's house today" grinned Natsu.

"You guys go and take a bath, I will make a breakfast" commanded Natsu, as he walked to the corner where kitchen is.

"Fall in love syndrome?" asked Gray.

"A-aye.." said the others weakly.

AT THE HEARTFILIA RESIDENCE

"Woaah this is a big big house" said Macao, bewitched.

"This is very beautiful!" said Wendy.

"Welcome at Heartfilia residence, Heartfilia is one of the most richest family in Fiore and this family has a considerable effect on Fiore's financial" explained Dodon as they walked into Heartfilia's house.

"Welcome to Heartfilia residence, are you Fairy Tail?" asked Jude Heartfilia, Lucy's father.

"Sir.." said Dodon as he bended and the others guild members did the same thing like Dodon.

"It's okay, you all don't have to be like that" Jude said, smiling.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, " said Makarov.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, master".

"Sir, food is ready" said one of Heartfilia's servant.

"Oh..good, let's go to the dining room" said Jude.

When they arrived at a big and beautiful dining room the other members take they own seat, and all of the servant started to provided the foods.

"It looks delicious" said Natsu.

"Ahaha..young boy, eat as much as you want" said Jude as he gave Natsu his big smile.

"Thank you".

"Ehm, but before we eat, I would like to introduce my daughter to you all" Jude said and Lucy came into the dining room, wearing a beautiful dress coloured pink and she made her hair in a big bun.

"L..Lucy…" said Natsu in amazement.

"N-Natsu..?"

"Lucy, you look amazing.." he was forgot to blink his eyes.

"T-thanks" Lucy smiled shyly.

"So, you both know each other already?" asked Jude.

"Yes dad, we met at the park a few days ago" replied Lucy.

"Is the others know you too?" asked Jude again.

"Not yet, dad"

"So, everyone, this is my daughter, her name is Lucy Heartfilia" said Jude to the others guild members.

"Nice to meet you Lucy, my name is Wendy" smiled Wendy.

"Nice to meet you too, Wendy. Hope we can be a good friends" Wendy nodded.

Lucy took her seat besides her father, and in front of Natsu. During the lunch time, Natsu couldn't took his eyes away from Lucy. He was even ignored his friends calls. And that's made Lucy nervous.

After Lunch time, the others guild members was looking around Heartfilia's residence while Lucy were talking with Erza, Wendi, Lissana, Levy, Juvia, Mirajane at the backyard, Happy, Charle, and Lily were fishing in Heartfilia's fish pool.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about ?" asked Natsu as he ran towards the girls.

"None of your business, Natsu" said Erza.

"Oh..oooookay" mumbled Natsu.

"N-Natsu, did you meet the kids today? I feel bad with them because I can't come today" said Lucy, she felt guilty.

"No problem ! I'd met them today and said that you'll not coming today" Lucy nodded.

"Thank you, Natsu" Natsu grinned.

"You both looks so perfect together !" said Mirajane, her eyes was glowing.

"I agree with Mira-nee" said Lissana and the other girls nodded.

"Natsu, if you're a man, go and confess her right now !" teased Elfman.

"Ah, shut up you guys!" yelled Natsu, his face was redder than rose. Lucy was blushing, she didn't say anything, but giggled.

"Bratz! Let's go home!" called Makarov.

"But gramps.." blurted Natsu.

"No buts, Natsu. We have to leave now and let Lucy and her father take a rest".

"Master is right, Natsu it's evening already" said Freed.

"You can stay here if you want, son" smiled Jude,

"Oh really?!" Natsu grinned.

"Sorry sir, but we have to take this brat away before he made a mess here" said Erza as she tweaked Natsu's ear. Then the guild members walked out from Heartfilia's residence.

"Do you need some carriage to take you to your hotel?" asked Jude.

"No, thanks sir.." replied Mirajane.

"Natsu.." Lucy ran towards Natsu.

"What is it?"

"Please come again next time" Lucy smiled.

"Of course I will".

"And you guys too" Lucy said to the other members. The other members nodded.

"Well, we have to leave now, bye Lucy" said Erza.

"Bye, and thank you for coming" Lucy smiled as she watched the guild members gone away from her sight.

TWO WEEK LATER

It's been two week since Lucy and Natsu know each others and they were getting closer and closer everyday. And like the usual day they have, Natsu always come to the park after his practise with his band.

"Oh Natsu, you come again" Lucy said, smiling.

"What? why do you ask? I always come here everyday" Natsu mumbled and Lucy just gave him a small smirk.

And while the kids were playing..

"Hey Natsu.." called Lucy.

"What is it ?"

"Here..try this, I made it by myself" said Lucy as she gave him a slice of sandwich.

"Thanks, Lucy. How do you know that I had not breakfast today ?" Natsu said.

"You hadn't breakfast this morning? Why ?" Lucy asked angrily.

"I woke up late".

"But Natsu..you still have to took a breakfast"

"hnn? Whaee?" asked Natsu.

"Swallow you food first before talking, Natsu !"

"Sowwiie Lucyee" and then Natsu swallowed his sandwich.

"Now tell me, Lucee".

"It's Lucy!" she growled.

"It's because breakfast can fulfill your daily nutritional needs, that's what they said at least" said Lucy tried to explain Natsu.

"By the way, is the sandwich delicious?" asked Lucy again.

"It's good, but it feels like I can get fat if I ate it everyday. Did you eat sandwich everyday, Luce?" asked Natsu.

"N-no..not everyday Natsu, why do you ask?"

"You looks fat" teased Natsu.

"What ?! how could you talking like that, I'm not fat ! I'm not fat !" cried Lucy.

"You're fat !" teased Natsu again but this time he was burst out a laugh.

"I'll do diet then !" cried Lucy again.

"What? Diet ? is that mean you will not eating until you get thin?" asked Natsu, worried.

"Hmm..yep! something like that" said Lucy, cranky.

"No Lucy, I was kidding you know..i don't mean it. Oohh please Lucy don't be like that, you have to eat" begged Natsu.

"No"

"Luceeeeeeee…." Whined Natsu again.

"No" said Lucy.

"Nooooo Luceee you can't"

"Why I can't?"

"Because I said don't".

"Natsu-nii, Lucy-nee why are you fighting?" asked the kids.

"Eh? We are not fighting" replied Lucy.

"But why did you yelled, Lucy-nee?" asked Jeanny.

"Eh..it's because..hmm..".

"You both needs to holding hands!".

"Yeah! Holding hands !" protested the kids.

"Holding hands ?! why ?!" asked Natsu, he was blushing and shocked.

"Because that's what Lucy-nee taught us when we were fighting" said Ricko as he pulled Natsu's and Lucy's arm and made it holded. Natsu was smiling and Lucy was dead blushing.

"Lucy.." called Natsu

"Wh-what is it?"

" I Love You" said Natsu, grinned.

"What ? I..i.."

"It's okay if you're not love me back because we just knew each other less than a month anyway" said Natsu again and keep showing his grin, but this one was different, it was filled by fear of rejection.

"No..Natsu..I Love You Too" Natsu smiled and kissed Lucy on her cheek and the kids cheered.

NIGHT AT HEARTFILIA'S RESIDENCE

Lucy was singing and dancing on her room "What is it, princess ? you looks happier than usual" asked Marry.

"N-nothing Marry, I'm just happy right now" she said, smiling.

"That's good then, you never looks as happy as this time since your mom passed away" sighed Marry.

"Life must go on, isn't it Marry?".

"You're right, princess" Marry smiled.

"You can leave now, Marry. Thanks"

"As your wish, princess. Good night, and have a nice dream" smiled Marry as she turned off the light and out from Lucy's room.

"Good night, Marry".

"And good night, Natsu. I love you" Lucy mumbled.

"Good night too Lucy, and I love you too"

"WHAAA-" Lucy fell down from her bed.

"Princess?!" the guards came into Lucy's room.

"Is something wrong, Princess?" asked on of the guard.

"N..no..no.. nothing's wrong" smirked Lucy.

"Oh, okay. Good night, princess" the guards nodded and got out from Lucy's room.

"What are you doing here, Natsu ?" asked Lucy.

"Why ? I can't be here ?"

"Of course not ! Why don't you stay at you hotel room and go to sleep?!"

"Because I missed you" Natsu whispered on Lucy's ear and made Lucy blushing.

"Wh..what are you talking about ? W..we just m..met this morning".

"But still, I missed you, Luceeeeee" teased Natsu, he showed her his super cute puppy face that she couldn't resist.

"A-alright Natsu, you won" sighed Lucy.

"Yeaaayyy" Natsu jumped up to Lucy's bed, hugged her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Lucee.."

"What?"

"The kids said that they won't coming to the park tomorrow because school is about to start"

"Uh..okayy.."

"So, Luce what are you going to do tomorrow?"

"I don't know..maybe I will read some boring books or.. I don't know"

"How if you come to my practise tomorrow? It will be fun with you" Natsu grinned.

"Sounds fun"

"Great!"

"Natsu, can we sleep now? I'm so tired"

"Okay, good night Lucee. I love you soooososososo much" said Natsu as he kissed Lucy on the forehead.

"I Love you too, Natsu" Lucy smiled.

And then the couple fall asleep, on Lucy's bed, Natsu's arms around Lucy's waist ad Lucy's head snuggling to Natsu's neck. 'it's so warm' Lucy thought.

THE NEXT MORNING

"Good morning, princess" greeted Marry.

Lucy yawned "Good morning, Ma-" Lucy looked around, panicked.

"What are you looking for, princess?" Marry smiled.

Lucy sighed "N-no..nothing" 'he's left, huh?'.

"Alright then" Marry left, annd two others servants came in.

"Can i make your bed now, princess?" asked one of them.

"S-sure, thanks"

Lucy was about to brush her teeth, when suddenly she saw a note hanging on her bathroom's mirror. It said :

_**i'll wait you at the park today, 8am. Don't be late ^^**_

_**Natsu.**_

Lucy smiled, and then she brush her teeth, took a fresh quick bath, ran out to the kitchen, took a slice of bread and run out to the park with a bright smile on her face.

AT THE PARK

'Where is he?' 'Did he late?' thought Lucy.

"Yo, Lucy!" Natsu ran towards Lucy and then hugged her.

"N-Natsu, you can't hug me in public" Lucy blushed.

"Why i can't hug my girlfriend on public?".

Lucy sighed "It's too embarrassing".

"Is being my girlfriend embarrassing for you, Lucy?" Natsu asked seriously.

"No Natsu, i'm happy of being your girlfriend but.."

"Great ! that's means i can hug you wherever you want" cheered Natsu, Lucy gave up and smiled.

"Lucy..".

"Hmm?".

"Let's go to the hall, i have to practise" Lucy nodded.

AT THE HALL

Natsu kicked the door "YO GUYS !" he yelled.

"What is it, flame-head? you're so noisy" protest Gray.

"Look who is coming with me!" said Natsu as he showed his best grin.

"Lucy-san.." called Wendy.

"H-hi, everyone" Lucy smiled hesitantly.

"Lucy..long time not see, we missed you" said Erza.

"I missed you guys too".

"Lucy, did you come to watch us practising?" asked Gajeel.

"She come to watch me practising, not you, iron !" grawled Natsu.

"You want to die, salamander?" growled Gajeel.

"Who do you think you are talking with?" and they started to fight.

Lucy panicked as she saw her boyfriend fighting with his friend, and shee thought that was her fault.

"It's pkay, Lucy. They always fighting like that" Mirajane smiled.

"Really?" Lucy's eyes wided.

"Yes, didn't Natsu tell you about his guild which loved to fight?"

"Oh..yes, he told me" Lucy smiled.

"Hey, you both ! Stop fighting and start practising !" Erza commanded.

"No ! I won't stop until this iron man got his lesson!" growled Natsu.

"Be careful with your words, flame-head!" growled Gajeel.

"You both want to die?" growled Erza.

Suddenly, Natsu and Gajeel stopped fighting and hugged each other.

"Good"

'Erza is scared' thought Lucy.

"Lucy, come on, sit here" said Natsu as he pulled Lucy to her seat "Sit down here and watch you boyfriend's action" teased Natsu.

Lucy smiled "Ganbatte, Natsu" she kissed Natsu's cheek.

"Thank you"

Natsu came up the stage and started to gave some directions about what will the others doing. 'He is a good leader' thought Lucy.

"He looks really cool when he is on the stage, right?" asked Lissana, smilling.

"Y-yeah, he is" Lucy smiled and watch Natsu as he started to strumming his guittar and sang his song. 'He has a beautiful voice' thought Lucy, blushing.

Started from that day, Lucy always came to the hall everyday, to watched Natsu and the others practising. And sometimes Lucy would like to brought some food for the guild members. And every night, Natsu always came to Lucy's bedroom, hugging Lucy to sleep. Until the celebration day coming.

THE CELEBRATION DAY (MORNING)

Natsu, Lucy and the other guild members were on city field where the celebration will be held tonight.

"Luce, will you come tonight?" Lucy nodded. Lucy wasn't in a good mood today.

"Luce, what happend? Are you in a badmood? Am i did something wrong, Lucy?" asked Natsu.

"N-no Natsu, i just too much thinking" replied Lucy, not smiling.

"What are you thinking about Lucy ? Did something bother you?".

Lucy tried to smile "Not an important thing, Natsu".

Nantu didn't do anything but looking at his beloved girlfriend who still tried to hide something.

"Natsu.." Lucy called.

"Hnn?"

"Do your best for tonight" Lucy smiled.

"I will" grinned Natsu.

THE CELEBRATION DAY (NIGHT)

The celebration was about to start the people gathered together at the city field. Lucy was came with her father and sat at the special place which especially reserved for Heartfilia family.

"You okay, Lucy" asked Judy.

"Hm? I'm okay, dad".

The celebration started. It started with a long speech from Acalypha's major, and continued with band performance from Team Natsu, and then dancing performance, and ended with an amazing circus show and fireworks show especially from Fairy Tail.

That was a great celebration, but Lucy was not that happy. There was somthing bothered her, somthing she didn't want to thinking about but she couldn't.

The celebration was over. Some people were went home and some people stopped at some store to buy a souvenirs. Lucy was about to went home when she suddenly saw Natsu.

"Dad, i will go home later" shhe smiled to her dad.

"Alright, but don't too late" Jude smiled as he saw Natsu run towards Lucy and then he took a step into his carriage and went home.

"Luceeeeee" called Natsu.

"Natsu, that was an amazing show" Lucy smiled, but her smile was not brighter than usual.

"Thanks! Hey why don't you go home with your dad?"

"I want to walk home with you, Natsu" Lucy smiled again.

"Okay, let's walk then".

Their walked to Lucy's house, not talking like the usual. Lucy really want to talk to Natsu, but somehow she couldn't. Something still bothered Lucy's mind.

Finally after walking a while, they arrived at Lucy's house.

"Thank you, Natsu" Lucy said.

"You're welcome".

"Will you come ?".

"Of course. Go in, and i will be at you room when you're arrived to your room" Lucy nodded and walked in.

When Lucy came into her home, no one greeted her because it was too late. Even Marry had gone to sleep already. Lucy sighed, tried to delete the 'things' that bothered her mind since this morning.

"Where have you been, Lucy? Did you lost in your own house?" Natsu smirked.

"Don't tease me, Natsu"

"Why ? You're weird today"

"I'm tired, Natsu, i want to sleep" Lucy said as she pulled her blanket.

"Alright, lets sleep then" Natsu kissed Lucy's forehead and fell asleep beside Lucy.

It was 3am but Lucy still awake. She was thinking about the 'thing' that bothered her all day long.

'how about tomorrow?' 'how about the day Natsu back to Magnolia?' 'how about me?' 'how if Natsu leave me?' 'how if Natsu never come back?'

Lucy think about that thing too much. She was really scared until she got herself crying that night. Lucy didn't want to lose Natsu, she wrapped her hands around Natsu's waist as tight as she could, so that Natsu will never leave her.

"Hnn..Lucy.." Natsu woke up and saw Lucy, love of his life was crying so hard.

"Lucy, why are you crying?" Natsu asked, but Lucy didn't answer. Lucy made her wrap tighter and tighter than before.

"Lucy..did you have a bad dream? Or am i hurt you, Lucy?" Lucy shook her head.

"Then why are you crying?" asked Natsu again.

"The celebration was over.." sobbed Lucy.

"What ? Lucy if you want the celebration again, we can talk to-"

"Not like that, stupid" Lucy cried.

Natsu sat down, looking at the crying Lucy and thought 'damn, she is very beautiful even she was crying'.

"I-if the celebration over, that means you will back to Magnolia, and then you will leave me here alone" Lucy sobbed.

"Nooo..no Lucy, i won't leave you" Natsu said. He was a bit shocked.

"But you have to back to your guild" Lucy sobbed again.

"But i will not come back to Magnolia without you, Lucy"

Natsu stood up in front of Lucy, holding Lucy's hands "Lucy, listen to me" Lucy stopped her cry.

"Lucy do you believe in me?" Lucy nodded "Here, listen to me Lucy. I will never leave you, okay? I don't care if they drag me to Magnolia, i will never leave if i'm not with you" said Natsu, seriously.

"O-okay Natsu, i believe in you" said Lucy. Natsu smiled as he gently removed the tears from Lucy's eyes, looking her eyes deeply, and Lucy's waist, leaned down and slowly he kissed Lucy's lips. Lucy was shocked when she felt a pair of warm lips kissed her. She closed her eyes, put her hands around Natsu's neck and kissed Natsu back. That was their very first kiss, that was simple but gentle, fulled of passion, and a little bit fear of losing. And slowly they pulled back, panting for air and Natsu smiled to Lucy.

"It's time to sleep, princess" said Natsu as he stood up and laid Lucy to her bed and pulled her blanket around her body.

"Where are you going ?" asked Lucy.

"I'll back to hotel, it's almost morning"

"Will we meet tomorrow?" asked Lucy again.

"Tomorrow, 10am, at the city field, okay?" grinned Natsu.

"Okay".

Lucy smiled as she saw Natsu jumped off from her bedroom's window and then she fell asleep.

MORNING

As the usual, Marry came into Lucy's bedroom to woke her up.

"Good morning, prin-" Marry shoked, Lucy was not in her room.

"Ae aam Heyee, Meyiie!" yelled Lucy from her bathroom she was brushing her teeth.

"You wake up early today, princess?" asked Marry.

Lucy cleaned up her mouth "Yes, I woke up at 6 today".

"Good for you then. What do you want for breakfast, princess?"

"Sandwich, please. Thank you" .

"Okay" Marry went out from Lucy's room.

After took a long bath, Lucy went to the dining room for breakfast. She was shocked because she saw her father sat down there, it's not like the usual. She never had breakfast with her father anymore since her mom passed away.

"Good morning, Lucy" greeted Jade.

"G-good morning, dad" she sputtered.

"Let's have a breakfast together, it's been a long time right?" Lucy nodded and took her seat beside her father. They started to eat their breakfast but they were not talking until they finished their breakfast.

"Lucy, can you stay home today?" asked Jude.

"I-I'm sorry dad, but I can't. I have a promise"

"What promise ? You have to stay today !" growled Jude.

"Why ?" asked Lucy, not afraid.

"Because we have something important"

"No dad, i really have to go, please" begged Lucy.

"If I said stay, you must stay ! No matter what, you will stay today!" yelled Jude and then he left the dining room.

Lucy was shocked because of Jude's shout. She was shaking, she was scared and sad but she decided to keep her promise to meet Natsu at park. She ran out from her house to the city field.

AT THE CITY FIELD

Lucy ran to the city field, tried to forgot her morning and suddenly she saw Natsu standing near the balcony which overlooking to beach.

"Natsuuu…" called Lucy as she ran towards Natsu and jump up to Natsu's hug.

"Lucy, you come!" smiled Natsu as he kissed Lucy's cheek.

Lucy giggled when Natsu gave her a spin while hugging her "Of course I come, I've promised you".

Natsu nodded he looks a bit nervous "What is it, Natsu? You look nervous" asked Lucy.

"Lucy.. I know it's too early to say this kind of things" he said as he putted out a red box and opened it.

"I know it's too early but I can't hold it anymore..i do really love you, Lucy, I always dream to be with you forever and I think this is the right way to make my dream comes true" Natsu said.

"Natsu.." Lucy was really shocked and happy her eyes started to teary.

Natsu put his right knee on the ground "Lucy Heartfilia, would you love to change your last name to be Dragneel?".

Well, I know this is the freakiest way to propose someone but Lucy didn't care "You know Natsu, I don't have to think to answer that kind of question, especially you're the one who asking. Of course I will say-".

"No".


	3. Will You Marry Me ?

Lucy and Natsu was shocked when they saw Lucy's father came.

"Daddy ! He is proposing me, not you ! I'm the one who have the right to answer, not you!" yelled Lucy.

"I know it my child, but you can't marry a boy like him".

"B-but why, dad?" asked Lucy angrily.

"Because you will marry me, sweety" said a blonde-haired man named John. He has a blue hair, skinny body. He was wearing a prince suite with a crown on his head. "Guards!" he yelled and suddenly a flock of guards came out and grabbing Natsu's hands.

"What the heck is this ? Let me go !" yelled Natsu.

"Let him go!" yelled Lucy to the guards.

"I'm sorry my child, but this is for the sake of our business" said Jude.

"Fuck with your business ! How could you sell your daughter to this little crap?!" growled Lucy.

"I think your princess need a little lesson in speaking" said John as he walked towards Lucy.

"Lucy watch your mo-" SLAP! Jude cutted with a slap landed on Lucy's face. Another flock of guards came out and grabbing Jude's hands just like Natsu.

"What are you doing?!" yelled Jude as another slap landed on Lucy's face.

In the other side Natsu was burning. His body was fulled of fire "Get your dirty hands away from Lucy" he said angrily as the guards let their hands away from Natsu's body. But John seemed like didn't care and landed another slap on Lucy's face. Lucy was about to cry "GET. YOUR. DIRTY. HANDS. AWAY. FROM. MY. LUCEEEEE!" he yelled as he punched John's face.

"Oh no.. This is bad. GUARDS!" he yelled but the guards didn't came.

"How dare you.. How dare you touch my Lucy" growled Natsu as he walked towards John and gave him another punch.

"H-hey..I-I'm sorry.. I-I'm so-" Natsu is about to gave him another punch when suddenly the police came.

"Hey ! There he is !" yelled one of the police. The police ran towards Natsu and Lucy. The guards who grabbed Jude's hands let Jude's hands and ran away.

"Wh-what happen?" asked Jude to the police.

"I'm sorry sir, but he is a big deceiver that we were looking for since last month" said the marshal as he gave Jude a piece of paper that explained everything about John.

"Oh my God ! I've been fooled" Jude shocked.

"Please be careful next time, sir. You're safe now"

"Th-Thank y-you.." Jude sputtered

Meanwhile, Natsu was hugging and tried to calm Lucy down "It's okay Lucy..you're safe now.. It's okay" Lucy was still shocked.

Jude walked towards Lucy and Natsu, patted on Natsu's shoulder.

"Don't touch Natsu !" yelled Lucy.

Jude put his hands down "Lucy, I am sorry.. I didn't know that he was a deceiver. I was fooled and I put too much on my business until I harmed my daughter's life I am sorry" he was crying.

Lucy felt so bad to saw her father crying "I-It's okay, dad. Just please don't do the same thing again next time" Lucy said as she hugged her father and removed his tears.

"T-thank you my child" sobbed Jude.

"And Natsu, I'm sorry for what just happened and thank you for saving my daughter" said Jude.

"It's okay, sir.. This is my responsibility to save the one I loved" Natsu grinned.

"And son, I am, Jude Heartfilia as Lucy's father, allows you to marry my daughter" Jude smiled.

"No" refused Natsu. Lucy was shocked and also Jude.

"Not this way, sir.. I am sorry" said Natsu.

"B-but.."

"You better go back to your home and take a rest, sir.. And prepare yourself for tomorrow" Natsu smiled evily as he walked towards Lucy. Jude speechless.

"Lucy.. I am sorry. I'll meet you tomorrow" Natsu said, kissing Lucy's forehead and then he ran away to the hotel.

AT THE HOTEL

Natsu walked in to the hotel's hall and started to strumming his guitar.

"Natsu..how about the proposal?"

"Did she accepts you?" asked the whole guild members while Natsu was strumming his guitar, looking for the right tone.

"I'll tell you guys later. Now I need your help" said Natsu. The other guild members nodded and did everything that Natsu said.

THE NEXT MORNING AT HEARTFILIA'S RESIDENCE.

Today was an peacefully morning in Heartfilia's residence. No noises, just a wind blowed and the voice of a maid who was sweeping the yard. But suddenly, the peacefully state was destroyed by a humming noise which came from Natsu's microphone.

Natsu and the other guild members was standing outside the Heartfilia's yard. They brought their musical aquipment and Natsu was wearing a black tuxedo.

"JUDE HEARTFILIA !" called Natsu, using his microphone.

Jude Heartfilia ran out from his house, still using his pajamas followed by Lucy.

"Natsu !" yelled Lucy, using a white sleeping dress.

"What the hell is going on here ?!" yelled Jude angrily.

"Didn't I remind you to prepare yourself for today, ?" asked Natsu.

"Yes, you were ! But what's that means?" asked Jude.

"We have a business that should be resolved now, sir.." said Natsu as he started to strumming his guitar and started to singing.

_**Sir, I'm a bit nervous  
About being here today  
Still not real sure what I'm going to say  
So bare with me please  
If I take up too much of your time.  
See in this box is a ring for your oldest.  
She's my everything and all that I know is  
It would be such a relief if I knew that we were on the same side  
Cause very soon I'm hoping that I...**_

Can marry your daughter  
And make her my wife  
I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life  
And give her the best of me 'til the day that I die, yeah  
I'm gonna marry your princess  
And make her my queen  
She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen  
I can't wait to smile  
When she walks down the aisle  
On the arm of her father  
On the day that I marry your daughter  
_**[ Lyrics from: . ]**__**  
She's been here every step  
Since the day that we met  
(I'm scared to death to think of what would happen if she ever left)  
So don't you ever worry about me ever treating her bad  
I've got most of my vows done so far  
(So bring on the better or worse)  
And 'til death do us part  
There's no doubt in my mind  
It's time  
I'm ready to start  
I swear to you with all of my heart...**_

I'm gonna marry your daughter  
And make her my wife  
I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life  
And give her the best of me 'til the day that I die, yeah  
I'm gonna marry your princess  
And make her my queen  
She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen  
I can't wait to smile  
As she walks down the aisle  
On the arm of her father  
On the day that I marry your daughter

The first time I saw her  
I swear I knew that I'd say I do

I'm gonna marry your daughter  
And make her my wife  
I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life  
And give her the best of me 'till the day that I die  
I'm gonna marry your princess  
And make her my queen  
She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen  
I can't wait to smile  
As she walks down the aisle  
On the arm of her father  
On the day that I marry your daughter

Lucy's eyes was teary and she ran to Natsu "Natsu, that was beautiful.." Natsu smiled.

"So, sir..?" asked Natsu.

Jude nodded, he understood what's Natsu mean "That was very beautiful, son.. I think my daughter was be luckiest person in this world because she have you" Jude smiled.

"No sir, I am the luckiest person in this world because I have her and I promise, I will take care of her and protect her no matter what happen" said Natsu.

"Good. I entrust her to you" said Jude. The other guild members cheered.

"Dad, is that mean I can go to Magnolia with Natsu, join with his guild, and became a good mage like mother?" asked Lucy.

Jude smiled "Of course you can, wait a minute" Jude walked into his house and took Lucy's keys.

"Here..your keys" Jude gave Lucy her keys.

"Ah..my keys ! Thanks dad, you're the best" said Lucy.

After that, Lucy packed her belongings, said goodbye to all her servants and also her father and then she went to Magnolia with Natsu and the other guild members.

When they arrived at Magnolia, Lucy accepted her guild stamps and became a Fairy Tail mage like her fiancée. A month after Lucy joined Fairy Tail, Lucy and Natsu was married on Magnolia's cathedral and they lived happily ever after.


End file.
